Un descubrimiento a una invacion
by Angel-Tami
Summary: Fic cancelado II
1. Phineas…te gusta Isabella?

**Derechos del autor: los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen ellos son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney.**

solo voy a decir que los dos primeros capítulos no serán muy interesantes que digamos pero en el tercero comenzara la acción.y sin mas que decir comensamos.

* * *

><p>Todo comenzó en un día como cualquier otro, quien diría que un simple descubrimiento podría causar una invasión...<p>

**Capitulo 1:Phineas…te gusta Isabella?**

-Buenos días Pinky –dijo mientras se cambiaba y se peinaba-(suspira) ah…un nuevo día y otra oportunidad para ver a Phineas…como quisiera que se diera cuenta de lo que siento por el...-dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras –Hola mama-dijo mientras salía rumbo a la casa Flynn-Fletcher.

En la casa Flynn Fletcher…

-Ferb , ya se lo que haremos hoy!-dijo Phineas.

-Hola Phineas, que están haciendo?- Saludo ella.

-Hola Isabella, no te acuerdas del portal a Marte?, los científicos piensan que hubo vida inteligente allí en el pasado, así que llevaremos el portal a Marte a la era jurasica como la ultima vez e iremos a Marte para averiguarlo.-dijo el pero en realidad estaba confundido porque últimamente cuando habla con ella siente una especie de cosquilleo en el estomago y su corazón se acelera...

-Phineas…Phineas…PHINEAS!-el se había que dado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que se olvido de todo.

-Ah!Qué?...lo siento estaba pensando…

-Bueno en fin-dijo ella un poco molesta-pero como van mover el portal a Marte hasta el museo?

-No te acuerdas que inventamos un digitalizador de materia hace poco? Lo usaremos para transportarlo hasta allá…Buena idea no?-dijo tratando de no hacer notar el nerviosismo de adentro pero aun así Ferb lo noto-Oigan, y Perry?

Mientras tanto con Perry…

Dobidobidobido…,Perry había entrado en la puerta del árbol de su patio. Cayó en un ducto mientras se ponía su sobrero.

-Oh!, allí estas Agente P-dijo M Monograma –Hemos decidido darte la próxima semana libre asi que puedes irte-Perry se emociono ya que en muco tiempo no había tenido un dia libre dicho esto se fue con sus dueños

Dobidobidobido…Perry!

En Danville…

-Phineas podemos hablar un momento-dijo Ferb.

-Eh…claro.

-Phineas has estado portándote raro cada vez que hablas con Isabella…, te gusta no?-dijo Ferb

-Que!...bueno..si, no…no lo sé…-dijo Phineas sonrojándose-No lo se me siento extraño cuando la veo , no sé qué me pasa.

-Hay hermano no se qué hare contigo-Dijo Ferb entre risas-Estas enamorado de ella y no puedes negarlo.

-Sabes que ferb, Creo que tienes razón…no se que hacer-dijo Phineas un poco melancólico-Bueno!, me preocuparé por eso luego-dijo el cambiando de animo.y Luego de decir esto se fue a terminar el proyecto. Pero antes de llegar una potente lluvia cubrió el área limítrofe.

-Sera mejor que terminemos mañana, no crees Ferb?-dijo Phineas ,y ferb como de costumbre asintió.

-Bueno chicos nos vemos mañana , adiós-dijo Isabella tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui termina el primer capitulo el cualno es muy interesante y el segundo tampoco sera mucho pero en el tercero comensara la emocion y este es mi primer fi y espero que les guste<strong>


	2. Querido diario…

Capitulo 2:Querido diario…

Ya se había hecho de noche e Isabella estaba alistándose para dormir, se echo y debajo de su almohada saco su diario con una foto de Phineas junto con este lo abrió y escribió.

_Querido diario_

_Hoy no fue un día como cualquier otro Ferb quiso hablar con Phineasa solas y…_

_**Flashback**_

-Phineas podemos hablar un momento-dijo Ferb.

-Eh…claro.

-Phineas has estado portándote raro cada vez que hablas con Isabella…, te gusta no?-dijo Ferb

-Que!...bueno..si, no…no lo sé…-dijo Phineas sonrojándose-No lo se me siento extraño cuando la veo , no sé qué me pasa.

-Hay hermano no se qué hare contigo-Dijo Ferb entre risas-Estas enamorado de ella y no puedes negarlo.

-Sabes que ferb, Creo que tienes razón…no se qué hacer-dijo Phineas un poco melancólico-Bueno!, me preocuparé por eso luego.

_**Fin del Flasback**_

_Ellos no sabían que yo los estaba observando y cuando oí que a Phineas le gustaba se me salió el corazón del pecho y fui a Phineaslandia por unos instantes pero esta vez no era solo una fantasía era una fantasía que podía cumplirse…y cuando comenzó la lluvia desperté y trate de no notar ese nerviosismo que me comía por dentro al llegar a casa no hice mas que gritar de felicidad y abrazar mucho Pinky…Hoy después de años de haber sentido ese pesar por fin dormiré tranquila._

Dicho esto serró su diario y se durmió.

Pero eso no duro mucho pues se despertó y cuando vio , era adulta y se encontraba en la casa de Phineas y Ferb se extraño al no ver a nadie…Y encontró un diario que al leerlo estaba escrito..

_Querido diario:_

_No sé qué hacer desde hace un tiempo que me persiguen sin razón y ahora estoy escuchando que están invadiendo la casa ,escucho que rompen cosas y oigo disparos, lo único que me hace feliz es saber que Izzy está con su mama porque tenia un problema y la llevaron a pasar la noche allí y como siempre Izzy se quedo para acompañarla…Muchas personas están entrando a mi cuarto, si no sobrevivo quiero decir que dejo todos mis bienes a mi esposa y a mi futuro hijo o hija, y recordarle a Izzy que la amo con toda mi alma y ser. Izzy recuerda que si muero estaré protegiéndote siempre desde allá arriba y recuerda te amoooooooo…_

A ella se le rompió el corazón con lo que había leído pero le sorprendió y a la vez le alegro al leer "_mi futuro hijo o hija" …_pero antes de terminar su pensamiento sintió una patada dentro de si y se dio cuenta de lo que Phineas quiso decir ella estaba embarazada pero donde estaba el? Y porque sentía peligro de muerte en su diario?

Cuando fue para los cuartos vio lo siguiente: El el cuarto de los chicos era una sala de estar , en el de Candace era un cuarto de visita y en el de los padres había una cama de matrimonio y arriba de ella había una foto del día de su boda estaba con Phineas en lo que podría decirse recién casados…Pero no se dio cuenta que en la cama había un bulto y cuando vio que era se quedo en Shock unos Minutos , cuando pudo moverse se lanzo a llorar y a gritar pues era una escena muy aterradora (sobre todo para ella) estaba allí Phineas sin vida con signos de haber sido estrangulado.


	3. Viaje al pasado

**Hola de nuevo , no pude escribirles nada en el capitulo anterior porq tuve que subirlo y salir volando xdxd...no hay muchos reviews y eso me entristece pero no me desanimo y siguo escribiendo y recuerden estoy abierta a sugerencias y porfa dejen reviews**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3:viaje al pasado<p>

-Haaaa!-Dijo Isabella, estaba en su cama en su cuarto y eran las tres de la mañana Pinky dormía y su mama también, se tranquilizo-Solo fue una pesadilla…,una aterradora muy aterradora pesadilla ,bueno tengo que dormir mañana veré a Phineas de nuevo-dicho esto se durmió de nuevo y no despertó hasta la mañana siguiente.

Era la mañana siguiente y todos incluyendo a Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Balgette, Django, las exploradoras e incluso Perry (pues le dieron la semana libre) estaban en el museo junto con el digitalizador de materia.

-Bueno llegamos…todos suban a la máquina del tiempo –dijo Phineas-Destino: era Pre-histórica-dijo poniendo las coordenadas. Al llegar todo era igual que la última vez que fueron excepto claro que el tiranosaurio rex estaba muerto.

-Guauu-dijeron Buford y Balgette pues nunca antes habían ido a la prehistoria.

-Bueno vamos para lo que vinimos-dijo Isabella.

-Tienes razón-dijo Balgette.

-Bueno que estamos esperando?, vamos!-dijo Phineas que ya había terminado de instalar el portal en lo alto de una montaña, debajo de una cueva para ocultarlo de la lluvia y dentro de un camuflaje que ellos mismos crearon para que ningún dinosaurio lo malogre y/o muerda.

-Salten!-En ese momento saltaron al portal y entraron en una especie de tubo de plasma de muchos colores y en ese momento a todos les parecía increíble duro así un par de minutos mientras ellos flotaban(pues no había gravedad),hasta que por fin cayeron a tierra y nadie traía trajes pues Ferb dijo que aquí había oxigeno igual que en la tierra.

-Increible-Dijeron todos en coro, pues Marte no estaba con típicos marcianitos pequeños no pensantes, Marte estaba cubierta de platino y muchos edificios con naves voladoras…y en resumen todo era futurístico , los extraterrestres tenían varios brazos y una cara indescriptible…

- ¿iuqa necah y nos seneiuq-dijo uno de los extraterres. todos se habían quedado perplejos con Marte que se olvidaron esconderse.

-Corran!-Dijo Phineas y todos sin esperar un segundo todos corrieron. En eso Isabella se cayó y fue capturada por los alienígenas, cuando la atraparon los alienígenas dejaron de perseguir a los demás y se la llevaron en una nave voladora.

-Isabella!-Gritaron las exploradoras y Phineas con desesperación

-Phineas!-Gritaba ella mientras se la llevaban. Cuando llegaron a un lugar seguro ,Phineas se sintió débil y rompió a llorar, todos lo miraban sabiendo que Phineas para llorar de esa forma algo no estaba bien.

-Phineas…tranquilo la rescataremos-Dijo Ferb tratando de calmarlo.

-Porque Phineas llora de esa manera?nunca lo había visto asi..-Dijo Balgette en tono de preocupación.

-Porque tiene miedo de ir a buscarla ,derrepente-Dijo Buford riéndose .Pero lo suficiente mente alto como para que Phineas lo oyera lo cual la encolerizo.

-No tengo miedo de ir por ella!…temo no volver a verla…porque yo…Porque yo la amo!-Dicho esto volvió a llorar pero esta vez mas por cólera que por otra cosa Ferb se fue con él para consolarlo .Al oír la respuesta que dijo Phineas unos momentos antes todos incluyendo Buford se quedaron sin habla no se lo hubieran imaginado ni en un millón de años. Todos miraron a Buford con una cara acusadora.


	4. Comienzan los problemas

**Ya se que este capitulo es muy corto ,pero sera el mas corto que habra y para compensarselos ,SOLO POR ESTA SEMANA estrenare el siguiente capitulo el estoy abierta a sugerencias y dejen reviews **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4:comienzan los problemas<p>

Entre todo ese alboroto Perry estaba preocupado y confundido: Preocupado poque Isabella había sido secuestrada por extraterrestres y confundido por: Jamás imagino que Phineas pudiera sentir eso por Isabella. El sabía que estaba en una emergencia, que solo en casos extremos podía revelar su identidad de agente secreto, Este es un caso extremo?, debería revelar su identidad? y será riesgoso para su familia si hace lo incorrecto? Se preguntaba Perry el ornitorrinco (Agente P) y mientras pensaba se recosto en el suelo para poder meditarlo mejor

Mientras tanto con Isabella…

Dentro de la nave la habían encerrado en una especie de carcel ,epro en vez de barrotes habian rayos laser que si tu los tocabas sonaba una alarma. Ella no pensaba morir, no sin decirle a Phineas lo que sentía por el, mientras ella pensaba ya habían llegado a su destino. Era una especie de cárcel-laboratorio.

Por dentro tenía muchas jaulas con diferentes alienígenas y cada jaula tenía una etiqueta con su nombre que al parecer estaba en otro idioma, además de muchos científicos si se pueden llamar así con un millón de maquinas las cuales utilizaban para experimentar con los extraterrestres capturados, a ella la metieron en una celda del alta seguridad, la cual consistía en una celda con barrotes de hierro con una maya de metal y una capa gruesa de vidrio comprimido, se sentía derrotada…quien sabe que le harán ellos.

Con los chicos…

-Phineas yo no quise…-dijo Buford arrepentido

- No importa Buford. Tenemos que salvar a Isabella…, chicos, puedo pedirles un favor?-Todos asintieron-No le digan a Isabella nada de lo que dije hace poco.

-Cuenta con nosotros-dijo Gretchen-No es cierto chicos?

-Sí, cuenta con nosotros Phineas-Dijeron todos.

-Gracias chicos me hacen sentir mejor, oigan y Perry?-dijo Phineas

-Estamos en la pre-historia y Perry desaparece?-dijo Adisson

-No lo creo chicos miren aquí esta-Dijo Baljeet

-Chicos hay un gran problema como la encontraremos?


	5. Vamos por Isabella

**Bueno de aquí en adeante los capítulos serán mas largos eso fue porque a partir de aquí se me ocurrieron muchas ideas en la cabeza , no los interrumpo mas…que comienze la función!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: Vamos por Isabella<p>

-Estaba guardando esto para una emergencia y creo que nos será útil-Dijo Ferb que al parecer seria su frase más larga del día. Y sin decir más saco de quien sabe donde un localizador de ADN y junto a ella un pedazo de pelo de todos sus amigos y familia. Buscó el de Isabella y dijo-parece que nos espera un difícil rescate.

-Ferb te anticipaste a una situación como esta?-pregunto Phineas sorprendido-A veces me impresionas hermano.

-Pero exactamente donde se encuentra ella?-Pregunto Balgette.

-Sinceramente no está lejos de aquí pero contando la tecnología que ellos poseen será muy peligroso…Pero hay que salvarla!-esa actitud alegre que siempre tenía el ,había desaparecido desde que Isabella fue capturada estaba melancólico, desesperado y triste. Fue fácil llegar al laboratorio-cárcel, lo que no parecía fácil era entrar pues en cada puerta habían:5 guardias, un circuito de rayos lacer y una puerta eléctrica que se habría con una clave desconocida.

Con Isabella…

No sabía qué hacer, había tratado de dormir para tratar de calmarse y meditar, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos soñaba que estaba en una maquina y la querían disecar y cortar en muchos pedazos y con sus amigos de la misma manera pero Phineas era el primero en quedar muerto…luego Ferb ,las exploradoras, Buford ,Django y Balgette. Pero ella vivía y veía los cuerpos de todos sus amigos… y luego desperaba.

-Que voy a hacer y porque a mí?-se lamentaba ella. hasta que un extraterrestre entro y se puso un aparato en la garganta y dijo:

-Ponte esto y pórtate bien porque asi vivirás más tiempo…-Dicho esto le entrego un uniforme blanco ella se dio cuenta que al estirarlo no era mas que una manta enorme , pero anes de que pudiera decir algo un aparato salió del un sello de tela y la escaneo, segundos después el traje estaba a la medida de Isabella. Ella se lo puso y se acostó de nuevo.

Afuera del laboratorio-cárcel…

-A alguien se le ocurre alguna idea?-Pregunto Phineas.

-Tengo una idea, nosotras distraeremos a los extraterrestres mientras ustedes entran y no se preocupen, estaremos bien, no por nada somos exploradoras no?-Dijo Gretchen.

-Buena idea pero…seguras que estaron bien todas?-Dijo Django en un tono de preocupación.

-Que si!-dijo Holly

-Y los rayos laser?-Pregunto Phineas-Como los …-Pero no pudo terminar porque un alienígena los vio , pero por su aspecto era solo un niño preocupado , sorprendido y a la vez confundido. Todos a l verlo se pusieron en modo de defensa.

-Iuqa neach euq y,nos seneluq-Pregunto el alienígena con un tono de miedo pero al ver a los chicos empezó a temblar-!nemit em on, oñad erah selo n-dijo este mismo muerto de miedo.

-ALTO!,no nos hará nada es solo un niño-Dijo ferb(Pues como supongo que deben saber el habla marciano).

-Está bien…-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Acto seguido que ferb fue a hablar con el alienígena.

(NOTA: Para comodidad de todos pondremos la conversación en español)

-Hola , mi nombre es Ferb,no suelo hablar mucho pero es una emergencia.

-Hola , me llamo Alex…,un momento Ferb Fletcher?,JAMAS ME LO IMAGINE.

-Co…como…-no termino de completar la frase cuando Alex continúo.

-Ya se, ya se…, recuerdas a Meep? -Ferb asintió- Bueno en esta época Marte en muy avanzada y mi papa logro hacer una máquina del tiempo y en un descuido de mi mama fui al futuro y me hice amigo de Meep y me conto todo sobre ustedes incluyendo que Phineas es DEMACIADO ingenuo aunque sinceramente nunca me lo creí del todo pero veo que me equivoque.

-Guau….,Bueno en fn tenemos un problema "ellos" capturaron a Isabella y tenemos que sacarla e allí.

-Siempre he odiado ese experimento del gobierno donde capturan e exprerimentan e incluso matan a los…-No pudo terminar porque Ferb palideció de tal forma que dio miedo.

-Ferb, yo no…

-No importa no es por mi , pero Phineas…

-Si me conozco la historia…

-En fin tenemos cubierto lo de los guardias pero no sabemos qué hacer con los rayos laser, puedes ayudarnos?

-Mi papa también odiosamente la dirije y se me de memoria cada centímetro y me conozco la clave , cuenten conmigo para todo

Fin de la conversación

-Y que te dijo-Pregunto Phineas

-Tenemos que salvarla pronto… si no la mataran-Al escuchas eso todos palidecieron, demás está decir que Phineas fue el más afectado –El conoció a Meep por una máquina del tiempo y le conto todo sobre nosotros el nos ayudara, por cierto su nombre es Alex.

-Entonces que esperamos?,vamos!-dijo Holly.

-Creo que hay algo que nos ayudara-Dijo Phineas y les entrego escopeta que dispara pelotas de béisbol y pistolas de agua que contenían un líquido verde y espeso. Entraron, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que una alarma muy fuerte sonara y a los pocos segundos estaban rodeados.


	6. Las cosas no salen como uno se lo espera

**Hola ,hoy tuve un pequeno problema con el imternet por eso no pude subir este capitulo antes,bueno no los interrumpo mas...Y que comiense la funcion!**

* * *

><p>Cap 6:cuando las cosas no salen como uno se lo esperaba…<p>

Muy lejos del laboratorio-carcel y muy pero muy cerca del portal…

Un grupo de guardias estaba vigilando la zona como de costumbre, hasta que a uno se le cayó el casco y un arma.

-Rovaf rop emnerepse-dijo este mismo, todos asintieron. Curiosamente se cayeron delante del portal dentro de la cueva dónde lo habían dejado y que todos con la captura de Isabella dejaron abierto. El guardia en cuanto entro se quedo perplejo por unos segundos ,luego llamo a los demás y se los mostro también se sorprendieron. Llamaron a su jefe que les dijo que entraran que les de la ubicación y que más tarde mandaría más tropas. Ellos obedecieron y entraron.

Con los chicos….

-Oh no, no le harán daño ni a Isabella ni a nadie-Todos estaban muertos de miedo, pero a Phineas le importo un comino que lo maten antes que ver a Isabella sufriendo. Tanto así que el mismo no sabía de dónde había sacado tanto valor, saco de su bolsillo su llave inglesa y le empezó pegar con toda la furia del mundo a todos los alienígenas, unos segundos después los otros hicieron lo mismo.

Con Isabella…

Escucho gritos y disparos se quedo pensando...Sera posible?, Vinieron por mi?y se convenció del todo cuando escucho la siguiente frase- _Oh no, no le harán daño ni a Isabella ni a nadie-_Lo único que quedaba por hacer era rogar para que todo saliera bien y pronto salir de allí.

Con los chicos (de nuevo)…

-Phineas , de donde sacaste tanto valor como para enfrentarlos?- dijo Buford despues de dejar inconsciente al último de los guardias.

-Es increíble las cosas que puede hacer por la persona que ama…- Buford se sorprendió con la respuesta tan madura y sentimental de Phineas , pero tenía razón uno logra hacer locuras por amor.Y antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar otra vez la alarma solo que mucho mas fuerte. Sin pensarlo dos veces todos entraron a la zona de alta seguridad, los guardias empezaron a perseguirlos. Cuando entraron vieron muchas celdas y los guardias trataron de atraparlos de nuevo pero cada vez que terminaban con un grupo venia otro.

-Phineas , tu rescata a Isabella nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-Dijo Ferb, el sabia que todos podían ir por ella pero conociéndolo…ya se imaginaran lo que trato de hacer.

-Seguros?-Dijo Pineas sonrojándose pues cuando estaba solo con ella se pone MUY nervioso, todos asintieron. Después de esto Phineas vio una celda e identificó su típico listón rosa así que subió a esa misma. Mientras que Isabella sabía que todos habían entrado pues sus voces se oyeron más fuertes, pero ella no sabía que Phineas iba a rescatarla, porque con ese fierro encima del vidrio no se podía ver mucho que digamos. A Phineas no le quedaba otra que escalar, jamás lo había hecho sin arnés pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo por ella…así que subió con toda la fuerza que sus no muy fuertes brazos se lo permitieron, casi se resbala ,no faltaba mucho pero los brazos le dolían. Cuando llego encontró a Isabella con el uniforme echada en la cama, en posición fetal y llorando.

-Isabella!-grito Phineas, ella volteo de inmediato.

-Phineas, sácame de aquí!-No sabía cómo pero Phineas descubrió la clave, las rejas y el vidrio se abrieron. Dicho esto Phineas abrazo a Isabella y le susurró:

-Jamas te dejaría aquí, NUNCA dejare que nada te pase…-Ella lo abrazó mas fuerte. Se soltaron, no querían hacerlo, pero no les quedaba de otra, tenían que salir de allí. Un segundo después, el vio como una especie de misil pero mucho más grande iba a caer directamente encima de ella.

-Isabella, cuidado!-Dicho esto la empujo a un lado haciendo que Isabella se caiga y se golpee el brazo derecho y el misil cayera directamente en Phineas, mientras el ponía sus brazos encima de el para protegerse. Lo único que se escucho fue un estruendo muy fuerte y gritos de dolor de un Phineas moribundo.


	7. Algo que desencadenara lo malo

**Este capitulo terminara en misterio como no muchos lo hacen... **

* * *

><p>Cap 7: Algo que desencadenara lo malo<p>

Mientras tanto con los guardias…

Se quedaron atónitos cuando vieron la era jurasica y les sorprendió aun más cuando vieron la máquina del tiempo. Llegaron los otros guardias y se sorprendieron igual y uno por pura curiosidad se sentó en ella, bajo la palanca y fue a Danville. Se sorprendió y trato de regresar y jalo de nuevo la palanca y regreso. Y a los pocos minutos no solo sabían como usarla si no que ya estaban planeando una invasión SOS.

Con Isabella…

Lo único que ella vio en ese momento fue una densa capa de humo, entró en la desesperación cuando logro dispersarse, lo único que vio la horrorizo.

En cuanto a los chicos…

Llevaban aproximadamente una hora peleando con todos los guardias. Ferb empezó a sentir algo raro y de inmediato supo lo que se significaba: Phineas estaba en peligro. Cuando escucharon el estruendo justo donde estaban ellos, supieron que algo no andaba bien y su peor temor se confirmo cuando oyeron el grito desgarrador de Phineas. Ellos sabían perfectamente lo que él era capaz de hacer con tal de mantenerla a salvo .No podían seguir peleando porque tenían que ver en qué estado estaba el .Ferb recordó que él cuando estaba hablando con Alex (ojo esta parte no la mencione)el dijo, que si necesitaba su ayuda sol tenía que pensarlo y el vendría. Se rogo que fuese verdad lo que decía y pensó "_Alex te necesitamos, ven…"_.pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se abrió un agujero en la pared y allí entro salió el. Todos los guardias se le quedaron mirando.

-Ya sé que soy el hijo del dueño, pero no permitiré que los lastimen!-Dicho esto, sacó un laser de la forma de una pistola y les disparo a todos los guardias y los congeló.

-Tenemos que ir por Phineas e Isabella, a Phineas le cayó un misil gigante-dijo Ferb.

-QUE?, tenemos que ir por el pronto ese misil es tan fuerte…, que no…no puede ser, ese misil es tan fuerte como para matarlo!-Todos se horrorizaron. Ferb se quedo sin aire, perdió el equilibrio y cayó.

-No…puede…-no término de decir la frase pues Alex continuo.

-Aunque…

-Aunque qué?-Dijeron todos.

-Si está vivo, esperemos que sí, mi papá invento un dispositivo para regenerar las células de la piel.

-Qué?-dijo Buford que al parecer no entendía eso.

-En otras palabras más comprensibles para Buford puedo hacer que todas sus heridas sanen totalmente en un periodo de 30 minutos, en el peor de los casos una hora.

-Sinceramente, Phineas no está nada bien, lo presiento…

-Como estas tan seguro?-Preguntaron todos.

-No lo sé…, desde que Phineas y yo nos volvimos hermanos hemos sido muy unidos. Cada vez que a Phineas le pasa algo, me invade una angustia y de inmediato me doy cuenta que le pasa. Si es muy grave me duele el pecho es muy raro…

-Guau,si es muy raro…

-Vamos rápido-dijo Ferb asustado-Quiero ver a mi hermano!

Con Isabella…

-Phineas! ,Phineas!-Gritaba mientras espacia el humo y tocia. Lo encontró tirado en el piso con muchas heridas abiertas, lleno de sangre y tenía una severa cortada en el brazo. Ella siendo líder de la tropa de exploradoras de Danville sabía perfectamente que una herida como esa en el brazo podría ser mortal.

Phineas en el momento de impacto no pensó nada más que poder vivir, luego se desmayó, lo único que vio fue la cara de Isabella horrorizada, luego oscuro y perdió el conocimiento.

Ella estaba desesperada por dos razones: 1)Phineas podría morir (en el sentido de que es su mejor amigo) y 2) Phineas podía morir! (En el sentido de que es el amor de su vida).así que lo cargo y lo llevo a la cama de la celda, no era la mejor per era lo único que tenia, se arranco un pedazo del uniforme que llevaba puesto y con eso tapo a herida del brazo, con otro pedazo le limpio la sangre y tomo su pulso, era lento pero constante. No podía dejarlo allí, tenía que buscar ayuda.

Con los chicos….

-Pudiste haber comenzado por esto antes de subir escalando-Se quejaba Balgette pues tuvieron que subir un buen rato hasta que este se cayó y Alex se acordó que tenía un rayo anti-gravedad. Ferb seguía nervioso, Mientras que las exploradoras también.

Isabella oyó el quejido de Balgette y se asomo a lo que quedaba de puerta. Allí vio a todos subiendo.

-Chicos!,rápido vengan-Grito ella. Los chicos llegaron y vieron a Phineas echado con un millón de heridas abiertas…

-Phineas!-Dijo Ferb en cuanto lo vio, fue directo hacia él, hecho a llorar –Me jure que nunca permitiría te pasaría nada malo, te falle Phineas perdóname…-Dijo en susurro aunque el no lo supiera alguien más lo escucho y esta persona se pregunta, De que rayos está hablando él?


	8. Lo peor recién empieza…

Cap 8: Lo peor recién empieza…

Llegaron de regreso a la cueva, habían traído la almohada y el cubrecamas de la celda (aunque Isabella no quería pues le traían malos recuerdos) para poner allí a Phineas que seguía inconsciente y con muchas heridas todavía. Alex encendió el aparato que había mencionado antes (el regenerador de las células de la piel),que era como un campo de fuerza que envolvió a Phineas ,de allí lo único que les quedaba por hacer a los demás era esperar que se recuperara y salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Se sentaron y empezaron a hablar de cualquier cosa sin importancia. Luego de hablar un buen rato Isabella pregunto.

-Ferb…porque cuando estábamos en ese laboratorio-carcel ,al ver a Phineas te pusiste a llorar de esa manera y dijiste algo de que le habías fallado?

-Me escuchaste?-dijo Ferb sobresaltándose, aunque no tenia nada de malo en que sus amigos lo supieran pero él hubiese preferido que no-Ahh..esta bien les contare a todos porque me puse de esa manera…

**_Flashback**_

(Nota: Lo que esta escrito en cursiva es Ferb relatando la historia)

Era un dia como cualquier otro en Danville, eran las 7 pm, Phineas tenía 4 años y yo con Candace a jugar un rato en el parque, jugamos como una media hora y yo estaba cansado ,estábamos regresando a casa, cuando Candace se adelanto mucho. Entonces una camioneta vino y nos metió a los tres adentro, yo luchaba por salir, Phineas siendo pequeño no podía hacer más que llorar. Llegamos a una casa muy apartada de la ciudad, nos metieron adentro y nos empezaron a azotar y a pegar muy fuerte yo lo único que pensaba era en salvar a mi hermano. Después me desmaye,cuando desperté a mi me consideraron muerto y empezaron a pegarle más duro a Phineas , y se desmayo,yo ya no aguantaba más y con ojos de furia fui y me abalance a esos tipos. Ya me estaba cansado de pelear cuado a policía vino. Nos saco de allí y fuimos hospitalizados. Phineas siendo tan pequeño tuvieron que revivirlo tres veces Ese día Phineas casi pierde la vida por mi culpa, el no lo sabe a día siguiente despertó sin recordar nada y preferimos no decírselo para evitar un trauma que pudo haber sido permanente.

_** Fin del Fashback**_

_-_Desde ese dia me jure que nunca nada le pasaría a mi hermano, pero no lo cumplí…Soy un tonto!-Dicho esto puso su cabeza entre sus piernas y rompió a llorar, se sentía miserable ,estúpido y un idiota. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que, siendo el le dolia mucho no cumplir con algo asi.-Y me duele más ver a Phineas otra vez de esa manera…,cuando lo mire yo volvi en el tiempo y era tal cual el dia del secuestro ,creí que ese recuerdo había quedado en el lugar más recóndito de mi mente ,pero no ,volví a ver esa imagen horrorosa!-Dijo este entre sollozos y todavía la cara entre las piernas.

-Vamos, Ferb no fue tu culpa-Trato de consolarlo Gretchen.

-Si lo fue!,yo le dije que rescatara a Isabella ,si hubiera ido yo me hubiera pasado eso a mí no a él!-Dicho esto siguió llorando atrapado entre los recuerdos horrorosos de su infancia.

Una hora mas tarde…

Ferb ya se había recuperado de su depresión, por decirlo así y se sentía mejor. Phineas seguía inconsciente aunque no por mucho tiempo y Perry seguía pensando que era lo mejor para su familia. Ellos allí reunidos en círculos matando el tiempo conversando de cualquier cosa. Hasta que sonó una alarma en la muñeca de Alex:

-Chicos…,Phineas despertara dentro de poco-A los pocos segundos de terminar la frase, se oyeron unos sonidos que provenían de Phineas. Todos corrieron hasta alla y vieron a Phneas despertando con una cara de confundido.

-Donde estoy….-Dijo rascándose la cabeza para tratar de recordar lo que había pasado hasta que oyó una frase que le resulto muy conocida.

-Phineas, que estás haciendo?-El volteo de inmediato y encontró a todos sus amigo riéndose un poco por su expresión.

-Que paso?,chicos-Dicho esto lo ayudaron a salir-Lo único que recuerdo es que un misil cayó sobre mí.

-Créeme Phineas ,no quieres saberlo.

-Enserio que paso?

-Solo te podemos decir que si no fuera por Alex y por Isabella ahora estarías en el otro mundo.

-Está bien, ya me horrorice, sin detalles.

-Tenemos que ir a Danville pronto, no quiero que nos pase nada malo otra vez.

-No podríamos regresar mañana?,según mi reloj es la media noche en la tierra,además estamos bien ocultos aca,no creo que nos encuetren.

-Pero que tal si…

-Mañana iremos!

-Esta bien.

Temprano en la mañana…

- Hay que irnos-Dicho esto fueron a la cueva, cuando fueron allá ,encontraron unos cascos y muchas huellas similares a las de Alex. Se asustaron.

-No será que…-Pregunto Isabella.

-Es imposible, no lo creo-Dijo Ferb.

-Bueno tenemos que averiguarlo, a lo mejor no entraron y se fueron-Trato de ser optimista Phineas, Aunque todos supieran que algo no andaba bien. Entraron al portal y todo estaba normal, excepto una cosa…,la maquina del tempo había desaparecido!


	9. El futuro no es como lo recordamos

**Deban estar odiandome por no enviar el cap el dia que lo prometi , lo que paso fue que mi primo casi se ahoga porque estamos en la playa y todo elvendito dia lo estubimos buscando cuando como a las 4 de la tarde lo encontramos en el mar , practicamente aohgandose y el tonto salvavidas no le ayudo en nada.**

**Encerio perdonenme!**

* * *

><p>Cap 9:El futuro no es como lo recordamos.<p>

Todos se desesperaron pues la máquina del tiempo había desaparecido, y solo había una opción los alienígenas habían viajado a la tierra!Todos caminaron por la era jurasica y de pronto empezó a llover…,podría este día ser peor?

-Como regresaremos?

-No lo se…

-Un momento!,está lloviendo y miren!la huella de dinosaurio con un mensaje!-Dijo Phineas sorprendido. Todos se acercaron y tenía razón-Si mi memoria no me falla estamos en el dia del museo!

-Es cierto, chicas es el mismo mensaje que nosotras vimos en la huella fosilizada-Exclamo Isabella.

-Si nosotros estabmos aquí..y fuimos…chicos aquí esta Candace , Ferb y yo!-Todos se acercaron y allí estaban, Candace seguía quejándose mientras que ellos estaban meditando-Que haremos? Hay que pedirles que nos ayuden ,al fin y al cabo somos nosotros no?-Le dijo Phineas a Ferb,y este asintió.S acercaron sigilosamente y Phineas le toco el hombro a su yo del pasado.

(Nota:Pondre al Phineas del pasado Phineas2 y al Phineas de ahora Phineas,asi igual con los otros personajes)

-Phineas?-Phineas2 volteo de inmediato.

-Haaaa-Lo que llamo la atención de Ferb2 y Candace(2).Estos se quedaron mirando a Phineas hasta que…-Pero..si tu…

-Ahora no te puedo explicar nada ,por razones que no te mencionaré ahora tuvimos que volver al pasado y si vengo del futuro. Y respondo tu otra pregunta, si el verano será emocionante…aunque estamos en problemas ahora,nos podrían ayudar?

-Dos cosas. Primero como que nosotros? Solo te veo a ti. Segundo como sabia lo que iba a decir?

-Nosotros-Dicho esto silbó y todos los demás aparecieron-Y soy tu ,se lo que yo preguntaría si me encontrara conmigo mismo del futuro.

-Un momento, entonces, ustedes viene del futuro y necesitan nuestra ayuda?-pregunto Candace que seguía confundida, todos asintieron- Y para que me asombro…conociéndolos irán a la luna…

-Sí, si iremos a la luna. Hace cuanto tiempo enviaron el mensaje de la huella?-Dijo Phineas.

-Hace unos cinco minutos-Dijo Phineas2 que se sorprendió por un segundo por la pregunta pero recordó que ya lo habían vivido-Y que les paso?-Durante otros cinco minutos Los chicos les contaron a ellos lo que había pasado.

-Ósea que casi muero?-Preguntaron los dos Phineas, pues al Phineas que le sucedió esto no estaba muy enterado de lo que había pasado.

-Pero si tu..-pregunto Phineas2 pues pensaba que Phineas ya sabía lo que había pasado.

-Yo tampoco estaba muy bien enterado de esa parte-Respondió Phineas.

-Ya paso mucho tiempo…,cuando vamos a volver-Pregunto Candace sorprendida.

-En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…-Y apenas termino de contar las exploradoras2 aparecieron en la máquina del tiempo.

-Phineas (2) encontramos…Pero qué?-Se sorprendió Isabella2 al verse a si misma y a otros Phineas y Ferb y su tropa-Como es que…?

-Yo soy el Phineas de ahora-Dijo Phineas2-Ellos vienen de 2 semanas del futuro y necesitan nuestra ayuda, la máquina del tiempo en que vinieron ha desaparecido.

-Esta bien…-Dijo Isabella2

-Tenemos que nos, si no me equivoco un tiranosaurio rex aparecerá pronto-Dijo Ferb que tanto el cómo su doble del pasado, se habían tomado eso con calma. Sé apresuraron a subir a la maquina aunque mucho más apretados.

-Construyeron una máquina del tiempo que se deba conectar?-Grito Candace-Donde encontraremos electricidad en la tierra del los dinosaurios?

-Tres, dos, uno…-Contaron los chicos(los del futuro según esa época) terminaron de contar y un rayo le paso a Candace y giraron la palanca y regresaron a Danville.

-Hasta luego!,y buena suerte-Gritaron todos2 mientras se iban.

(Nota: ahora hablare normal sin número ni nada porque ya no se toparan con su yo del pasado otra vez y si esa parte anterior les pareció confusa léanlo una vez más y lo comprenderán)

Phineas puso las coordenadas y jalo la palanca…fueron a lo que para ellos es el presente y se quedaron asombrados, no estaban en el museo!,Ni siquiera parecía Danville…,las mitad de Danville estaba destruida y con mucha sangre y personas muertas… y en la otra mitad había muchos extraterrestres construyendo edificios a su manera y cada vez que encontraban a una persona viva le ponían una especie de collar y los metían en jaulas, ellos no podían creer lo que veían…la tierra estaba bajo el control de los extraterrestres!


	10. Perry el ornitorrinco…Agente P!

**Van a querer matarme por enviarn este capitulo a esta hora , pero estoy enferma y no me doy cuenta del tiempo ^^**

* * *

><p>Cap 10: Perry el ornitorrinco…Agente P?(Parte 1)<p>

Todos se quedaron asombrados y tenían miedo. Miraron a todos lados y eran lo mismo a Perry se asusto mucho cuando vio que uno de los extraterrestres iba a atacar a sus dueños…En ese momento no le importo que ellos se dieran cuenta de su doble vida, así que sin pensarlo dos veces Perry se puso en modo de defensa y ataco al extraterrestre dejándolo inconsciente. Todos reaccionaron ante lo ocurrido.

-Perry…eres tú?-Preguntaron, Perry bajo la cabeza y asintió.

-Pe…Pe-Perry llevo su dedo índice a su boca indicándole a Phineas que no hiciera ruido,se puso su sombrero y observaban asombrados, un pequeño de guardias estaba patrullando la zona y Perry sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo al ataque de ellos dejándolos inconscientes.

-Perry pero…-Perry gruño y los interrumpió señalando su casa-A casa?-Perry le hiso señas a Phineas y el mas o menos entendió-vamos a casa?-Perry asintió.

-Bueno, esto si que me dejo impactada pero hay que hacer lo que dice-dijo Gretchen con una seguridad y tranquilidad, que todos la miraron extraño-Mírenlo de esta manera, Phineas y Ferb tienen un ornitorrinco experto en artes marciales que derroto a un par de docenas de alienígenas en un par de minutos. En mi opinión deberíamos confiar en el.

-Tienes razón, hay que ir pronto además quiero ver a mama, papa y a Candace!-dijo Phineas-Perry…, podrías…-Perry entendió lo que Phineas quiso decir, así que los ayudo a llegar a casa. Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, muy silencioso…

-Phineas tengo miedo…Y si uno de los extraterrestres…-No termino de decirlo porque Phineas involuntariamente cogió la mano de Isabella, ella se sonrojó pero no dijo nada, el al darse cuenta también se sonrojo pero al ver que a Isabella no le incomodo, no lasaco, Ferb se dio cuenta de eso y miro a Phineas con una sonrisa picara, él le lanzo una mirada asesina, luego Ferb se fue sin quitar esa sonrisa. Había Mucho polvo, suciedad y cosas destruidas, el patio estaba con el pasto muerto y cuando fueron a la sala encontraron lo mismo y un liquido verde espeso igual al de Marte, fueron al cuarto de los chicos y encontraron todo destruido y fue lo mismo en el cuarto de Candace y el de los padres, fueron al sótano, Perry rogaba en silencio para que no hubieran encontrado su guarida pues es el único lugar donde estarían a salvo ,bueno también podrían ir al del agente Pinky pero"..Se estrello con una pared.

-Perry estas bien?-Pregunto Phineas, este asintió.(Phineas)Lo miro raro. "Algo trae entre manos ,está muy nervioso…, sinceramente empiezo a sospechar que nos oculta algo más que ser experto en artes marciales y entender el lenguaje de los humanos.

Y al no encontrar otra cosa que suciedad y polvo, escucharon un ruido que los asusto. Fueron lo más rápido que pudieron al cuarto de pánico es el único lugar donde podían esconderse, temblaban y no había electricidad, por lo tanto estaba oscuro. Isabella cogió con más fuerza la mano de Phineas, se volvió a oír ese ruido solo que más fuerte. Isabella no resistió más y abrazo a Phineas.

-Tengo miedo…

-No dejare que nada te suceda….jamás.

-grrrrrrrr-Dijo Perry y predio una linterna, Phineas e Isabella rápidamente se separaron. Perry los vio e hiso la misma mirada que Ferb y Phineas le respondió del mismo modo que hiso con este.

-Chi…chic…chicos!-Dijo Milly , mientras se alejaba lo más rápido posible del lugar señalado ,todos se dieron cuenta pero lo ignoraron, porque todos miraron a donde ella señalaba y allí hubo algo que los impactó…, un charco de sangre!

-Ferb…Puedes saber de quién es?-Pregunto Isabella sin soltar la mano de Phineas.

-Tal vez, si tan sólo tuviera…

-Creo que no se necesita nada complicado para saber de quien es…-Dijo Holly señalando un pedazo de pelo color naranja rojizo cubierto de sangre tirado en el charco. Todos se dieron cuenta de que o más bien de quien se trataba

-Candace!


	11. Perry el ornitorrinco…Agente P! p 2

**Perodn por enviar el cap****itulo a esta hora , qe estoy de nuevo en la esucela y por eso enviare los capitulos a las 5:00pm (Hora de peru)**

* * *

><p>Cap 11:Perry el ornitorrinco…Agente P?(Parte 2)<p>

Todos estaban horrorizados en especial Phineas ,Ferb y Perry. Quienes sin duda alguna pensaron lo peor, sus ojos se humedecieron y lagrimas cayeron de sus rostros.

-Sera posible…Candace…-En ese momento, Perry cambio de expresión, se había acordado algo:

**_Flashback**_

Una semana antes…(En la guarida de Perry)

-Agente P, nuestros científicos han desarrollado una capsula digerible oralmente que te permitirá poder hablar el lenguaje humano por un lapso de una semana, hasta ahora solo hemos podido crear 5. Úsalas con cuidado porque son muy difíciles de hacer. Confiamos en ti Agente P…Y detén a Doofenshmirtz .Cambio y fuera.-Perry hizo su típico gruñido y se fue.

**_Fin Del Flashback**_

Sus ojos ardían de cólera al rojo vivo y saco su sombrero buscando algo. Todos miraban boquiabiertos lo que el ornitorrinco hacia, escribió algo y se lo dio a Phineas.

-Que es…-Se dispuso al leer lo que decía "Phineas ahora no te puedo explicar muchas cosas sobre porque sé, lo que normalmente mi especie no sabría, me dieron una pastilla que hace que pueda hablar su lenguaje, tengo 5 de esas y solo las puedo usar para emergencias, esta si que lo es.". Phineas se lo enseño a los demás. Después de leerlo, vieron como Perry se tragaba una capsula semitransparente color amarillo, este hiso un gesto de disgusto y se quedo pensando.

-Perry?-Preguntaron todos mirándolo.

-No siento nada…-Dijo Perry y en ese instante se tapo la boca con las manos, él en realidad hablo?,rapidamte cambio le exprecion de su rostro de sorpresa a cólera- Si estos extraterrestres se meten con mi familia, se meten conmigo, El Agente P-Dijo él con la mirada fría, se puso su sombrero-Síganme hay algo que tengo que mostrarles…-Dicho esto los condujo hasta la entrada del cuarto de Candace –Espero que los extraterrestres no…-Mientras decía esto se puso a poner la clave y oscuro agujero se abrió-Espérenme acá, si alguien encontró esto, tendremos que ir a otro lado…-Dijo pensando que sería aun más chocante si se enteran sobre el Agente Pinky, y al mismo tiempo entrando, llego, todo estaba en perfecto estado, suspiro aliviado.

Con los chicos…

-Todavía me resulta confuso…,como que Agente P?-Dijo Phineas molesto y confundido. Al msmo tiempo que se cogía la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Después de esto , no me sorprendería que Pinky también hiciera eso-Dijo Isabella apoyada en una pared.

-Chicos, confían en mí?-Se oyó desde el fondo.

-Claro que si, después de todo eres Perry no?

-Entonces bajen, hay algo que tengo que mostrarles…-Dijo este desde al fondo, ellos bajaron preguntándose qué es lo que estaba ocultando. En ese momento todos se quedaron asombrados con la tecnología que había allá dentro. En el fondo estaba Perry escribiendo algo en su computadora.

-No sé como explicárselos…-Respiró profundo y prosiguió-Soy un Agente de una organización secreta que ayuda a librarnos del mal que nos rodea, mi nombre en esta agencia es el Agente P ,me asignaron como mascota a su casa para vivir una vida normal fuera del combate con el crimen. No me permitieron revelar mi identidad, pero prefiero morir antes que verlos a ustedes de esa manera. Soy un agente con honores y uno entre los 5 mejores del mundo. Todos los Agentes son rescatados de zonas donde casi mueren…mi jefe me dijo que cuando me encontraron creían que había muerto…-Empezó a llorar-Perdónenme por no habérselos dicho antes, pero si descubrían mi identidad nunca los volvería a ver nunca…y no quiero que pase eso.

-Perry…eres nuestro mejor amigo, no nos molestaremos por eso, aunque sigo muy sorprendido…pero…significa que no te volveremos a ver?-Dijo Phineas triste.

-Eso no depende de mí…

-Un momento… es la misma guaria que creí que Ferb construyo el día del concierto de las Bettys.

-Trate de decir lo 5 veces y no me escucharon…-dijo bromista este.

- Hablando de eso , puedo rastrear el ADN de Candace-Dijo Perry metiendo una gota de su sangre en la computadora-Candace está bien, pero esta con los extraterrestres, según su posición asumo que está en una de esas jaulas horrorosas y dentro de un castillo seun los mapas de Danville, activare una alarma para que avise cuando ella salga de ese lugar y necesito rastrear a cada uno de ustedes, estamos metidos en un grave resumen , necesito una muestra de sangre de cada uno- Dicho esto saco de una caja un alfiler y pincho los dedos de todos e ingresándolos en la maquina.

- Y ahora que?-pregunto isabella mirándose la herida del dedo y agitándola a la vez

-Se me ocurre una idea…-Dijo Perry pensativo.

-Cual?-Pregunto Phineas.

-No, no importa…

-Dilo!-Dijeron todos.

-Un día su padre descubrió mi guarida y le borraron por accidente toda la memoria y tuvieron que remplazarlo por un robot durante unas horas, hasta recuperarla…tengo robots de toda la Familia Flynn-Fletcher y recientemente de todos sus amigos.-Dicho esto apretó un botón y se abrió una compuerta donde estaban los robots idénticos a todos ellos. Todos se asombraron.

-Ferb se parecen a los Phineas droides y a los Ferbots!

-Exacto, sus robots fueron la base de estos solamente que alguien puede meterse allí y controlarlo. Mi idea era que…-No termino de decir porque el reloj de su muñeca sonó.


	12. Perry el ornitorrinco…Agente P! p3

U**ltimamente no he visto mucho los reviews pero se que por lo menos hat dos o tres...**

* * *

><p>Cap 12: Perry el ornitorrinco…Agente P?(Parte 3)<p>

-Agente P, Agente P!-Se oyó desde el reloj.

-Carl?-Respondió Perry

-Agente P, te tomaste las pastillas que te di…, no importa ayúdame!-Se veía que Carl estaba corriendo y un alienígena lo perseguía.

-Donde estas?-Pregunto Perry preocupado.

-Estoy en...aaaa!-Y se vio como la imagen se caía en el piso, a un costado había sangre y se vio el lugar donde estaba…la Casa Flynn-Fletcher!

-Carl, Carl responde!-Dijo Perry entre sollozos-Tenemos que ir por él.

-No podemos salir como iremos…-Antes de terminar Perry ya había abierto una puerta, la entrada del árbol de la casa.

-Si esta inconsciente no lo voy a poder traer solo, alguien me ayudaría?-Dijo Perry.

-Yo voy-Dijo Phineas.

-Y yo-Dijo Ferb. Entraron y al poco tiempo regresaron con un chico pelirrojo de lentes y con pecas. Desmayado y con un orificio muy grande en una de sus piernas. Phineas , Ferb y Perry estaba agotados.

-Chicas , ya saben lo que tenemos que hacer-Dijo Isabella al mismo tiempo que las exploradoras empezaron a tomarle el pulso , curarle su herida, ect. Cuando terminaron, el poco a poco despertó.

-Donde estoy…Agente P? pero..

-Tranquilo fue una emergencia lo que llevo esto a cabo, que paso?-Pregunto Perry.

-No me acuerdo de mucho pero les diré lo que me acuerdo:

(Nota: Lo que está en cursiva es Carl relatando la historia)

_**Flashback**_

_Todo en estos últimos días había sido un poco confuso, tú estabas desaparecido, púes te llamaos en una emergencia y no te encontramos. Preguntamos a todos los Agentes si te habían visto y todos se limitaron a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro (no).Nos informaron que unos alienígenas empezaron a atacar la ciudad. Mandamos a nuestros mejores Agentes y como tú eras el mejor, tuvimos que llamar a otros…El tema es que un Agente primerizo guio a los alienígenas hasta el cuartel principal…_

-Señor alarma Roja!, se han infiltrado en nuestros cuarteles!-Dije yo desde mi asiento.

-Que!, es imposible, manda a todos los Agentes que puedas.

-Entendido.

_Mande a todos los Agentes que podía, pero cada vez habían mas y mas , pero nos sorprendió cuando 2 entraron al cuarto donde nos encontrábamos, el se fue y hasta ahora no he podido comunicarme con este, yo seguí luchando hasta que el Agente E me ayudo y pude salir…Salí lo más rápido que pude y tres me empezaron a seguir, una corazonada me dijo que estarías acá, te llame y antes de decirte mi posición un rayo me atravesó la pierna.., me asegure qué el reloj se viera el lugar donde estaba. Luego todo se volvió nubloso y me desmaye._

_**Fin Del Flashback**_

-Y eso es todo lo que me acuerdo

-No importa…y mi idea era que podríamos programar a los robots de su familia para que se puedan controlar a través de un control remoto, e instalar una micro cámara para investigar que hay dentro y ver cómo podemos derrotarlos-Dijo Perry.

-Buena idea Perry, pero se me ocurre algo mejor…

-Qué?

-Podría ir yo, en vez de los robots…,piénsenlo ,y si fallan?, porque Ferb y yo no somos dioses y no hacemos milagros. Y si descubren que son robots y rastrean la señal inalámbrica hasta acá?, estaremos perdidos-Todos se sorprendieron de que Phineas quiera arriesgar su vida para salvar la humanidad.

- Y si te pasa algo?-preguntaron Ferb e Isabella al mismo tiempo preocupados.

-Hemos construido una montaña rusa en un dia, hemos ido a Marte y a la Luna…, y hemos hecho cosas imposibles para cualquier científico, creen que haciendo todo eso y más, no podremos derrotar a esos robots?

-Si podemos!-Dijeron todos.

-Quien está conmigo?

-Yo!-Dijeron todos alzando la mano-Dentro de unos minutos planearon todo, Phineas entraría con una micro-cámara adherida a su frente, cualquier cosa que el viera y escuchara lo verían ellos, y comunicador en la oreja que le permitirá comunicarse con ellos. Misión: encontrar algún punto débil de los extraterrestres, que les permita derrotarlos.


	13. Candace

Cap 13: Candace…

Dos días antes…

Estaba desesperada, no había visto a Phineas , Ferb ni a ninguno de sus amigos en los últimos dos días y empezaba a preocuparse. Y estos fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

A la madrugada siguiente…

Era aproximadamente las tres de la mañana cuando sintió que algo se movía bajo ella, se levanto de sobresalto, al no ver nada extraño volvió a dormir pensando que era su imaginación. De nuevo hubo ese movimiento, esta vez sí se decidió a investigar, salió cautelosamente de su cuarto cuando vio algo que casi la mato del susto.

Con los chicos (actualmente)….

-He…, Phineas, podrías…venir un momento?-Pregunto Ferb nervioso.

-Claro!-Dicho esto de dirigió hasta donde estaba Ferb

- Phineas, estás seguro de hacer esto?-Dijo Ferb en un tono serio.

-Bueno…-Dijo dudando un poco-Si!..

- Te conozco hermano, sé que no quieres hacerlo, pero algo a la vez te dice que si, haber dime, que es?

-Isabella…-Dijo con un murmullo que apenas el mismo no escucho lo que dijo pero igual la forme en que estaba comprendió de inmediato.

-No te escuché…, adivino, Isabella eh?-Phineas se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-No sé qué hare contigo, hermano, ya tienes 14 años madura de una buena vez.

-He?-Phineas como siempre tan ingenuo, no entendió muy bien.

-Estamos hablando de lo **obvio**…

-He?-Ferb estaba molesto con su hermano pues estaba harto de que siempre sea igual

-Te lo pondré así-Dijon Tratando de calmarse-Nosotros dos somos conocidos por poder construir casi todo lo inimaginable en 1 día. Pero sabes porque siempre a ti te toman primero que a mí?Por dos cosas: hablas más que yo y por eso haces más amigos.2. Tu eres conocido por ser el señor ingenuo: Cualquiera desde hace 4 años haya pasado un solo día en nuestro patio se va a dar cuenta de 2 cosas: A. que Isabella está enamorada de ti. B. que tu eres un ingenuo que no te das cuenta de nada, y que te interesa más la construcción que otra cosa!, tu siempre dijiste que lo único que te interesaba es pasar un verano emocionante…-Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas( comprendan, una persona que no se da cuenta de nada si es doloroso , peor para su hermano que lo único que quiere es ayudarlo, pero él ni caso, y por más que cualquier persona que le mande indirectas más directas que otra cosa , no se dará cuenta de nada)- Y que hay de nosotros, tu familia, tus amigos, o incluso Isabella?

-Ferb yo…-Dijo Phineas tratando de contener lágrimas, la realidad le cayó encima. Ahora que se iba a ir en un viaje en el que tal vez no regrese, se daba cuenta de todo , solamente cuando su hermano se lo echaba en cara , le dolía todo: Le dolía ver a su hermano así, le dolia haber sido tan ingenuo, le dolía haber Ignorado a Isabella todos estos años, y si sobre todo le dolia eso más que otra cosa.

-Solo vete!,y una cosa más , si Isabella se entera de esto JAMAS le digas que fui yo porque si no, me rompería la cara y te juro que yo te la rompo igual.


	14. Desesperacion

Cap 14: Desesperación adolescente.

Con Candace ( hace dos días)...

Lo único que sabía en ese momento es que tenía que escapar de allí, pero no podía, por alguna extraña razón sus pies se quedaron en el suelo como si hubieran echado raí gritar y sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero de pronto se acordó de ellos…es cierto que no sabía nada de ellos hace un buen tiempo, se acordó de sus hermanos que a pesar de "hacerle la vida imposible" como lo llamaba a ella los quería mucho y que no actuaria asi en frente de ellos , le costó una eternidad poder moverse y salió con lagrimas en el rostro corriendo lo más rápido que pudo al cuarto de pánico rogando que no la encontraran.

Lo que había visto era lo siguiente: Habían extraterrestre que habían acecinado(o al menos eso creyó por el momento) a sus padres y estaban buscando cualquier otra persona en la casa. El rostro de su mama estaba pálido y tenía varias cortaduras en el cuello y a su papa mejor ni lo mencionaba que estaba tan masacrado y magullado que de haber sido su ropa no lo hubiera reconocido. Seguía llorando hasta que volvió a escuchar ese ruido, se detuvo en seco y se acurruco con el señor miggins junto a ella, no sabía cómo pero en un parpadeo estaba forcejeándose y luchando para que la soltaran y en esas se estrello contra las paredes metálicas de ese diminuto cuarto lo que causo que se le saliera un buen chorro de sangre cayera al piso y un pequeño mechos de su pelo también, sintió que todo se le nublaba y perdió el conocimiento.

Con los chicos ( presente)…

Phineas salió de aquel lugar medio atónito y MUY pálido ( mucho más que el mismo en la segunda dimensión).Al instante todos se preocuparon.

-Phineas estas bien?-Preguntaron todos.

-S..si, so-solo tomare un poco de a…agua- dijo este mirando a Perry , cual este comprendió al instante y le dijo donde había agua que en ese momento necesitaba tanto, se fue para el lugar , que estaba a una esquina de la guarida.

Se sentía fatal , enserió había sido un ingenuo todo este tiempo?, la respuesta que vagamente resaltaba en su cabeza era si!, Se puso a analizar los hechos : Isabella siempre se asustaba por la seguridad de Phineas, cuando fueron diseñadores de ropa ella recorto una tela con su cabeza y corazones, el día del cometa kermilian ella dijo que la convenció con lo de nuestros nietos, El dia de a montana rusa el musical oyó muy susurro débilmente detrás del árbol y empezó a hacer memoria y entendió con claridad lo que ella dijo ( No sabes Phineas , ni te lo imaginas, que vengo por verte a ti cada día) con un toque de dulzura, en Paris cuando canto una canción y el pensó que la escuchaba en una radio, mas tarde cuando dijo Este no es el Phineas del que me e…que conozco , la expresión de su rostro cuando lo miraba. Seguía sintiéndose muy mal , pero no podía hacer nada tendría que solucionar las cosas…por si solo


	15. Desesperacion p 2

**Lo sientooooooo he estado castigada XD por lo que me prohibieron la compu pero ya estoy de nuevo con ustedes**

* * *

><p>Cap 15: Desesperación adolescente parte 2<p>

En esos momentos en el castillo de los extraterrestres…

Candace se despertó confundida, cuánto tiempo se había quedado inconsciente? , Miro a su alrededor y vio que el techo estaba pintado de un color gris oscuro, estaba en una habitación parecida a la de un hospital, a excepto que, como el resto de la habitación, tenia diferentes tonos de gris. Sintió una presión en el brazo, se miro la herida que ya había cicatrizado.

Poco a poco se fue acordando de lo que paso días antes, hasta que el conocimiento le volvió a la cabeza, que hacía en ese lugar?, donde estaba?, Todos esos pensamientos fueron irrumpidos cuando alguien o algo abrió la puerta.

Con los chicos…

Todos estaban esperando que Phineas terminara de tomar agua y que Ferb saliera de allí.

-Es idea mía o Phineas está muy extraño desde que salió de allí?-pregunto Isabella mientras se acomodaba su blusa.

- Sí , creo que Ferb le dijo "algo"-Dijo Buford haciendo comillas con las manos.

- A que te refieres? – Pregunto Balgeet.

- De lo que siente Isabella por Phineas- Respondió el mirándola, ella se enrojeció y luego se resigno.

-QUE?-Dijo ella en pánico.

-Creo que Buford tiene razón…Porque escuche a Ferb en murmullos diciendo que estaba harto de que su hermano sea un ingenuo y que si no se daba cuenta de las cosas se las diría-Dijo Gretchen.

-Además, porque otra cosa el saldría de esa manera?- Replico Milly.

-Tendré que hablar con el…

-ALELUYA!

Con Ferb…

Seguía allá adentro y sintiéndose muy mal por lo que había hecho, Habría sido lo correcto?, Habrá sido muy duro con el?, Lo asusto?, no lo sabia , pero de lo que si estaba seguro eran dos cosas: 1. Definitivamente hablaría con Isabella y 2. El ( Ferb) se había ganado por lo menos tres días de la ley del hielo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya he leido uno que otro comentario decian que porque no usan la maquina del tiempo es asi:SI no hubieran causado eso, no hubieran intentado ir denuevo a solucionarlo por lo tanto igual pasaria , en un circulo visioso( no se si me entienden, a mi tambien me costo entenderlo pero esa es la razon por la cual no inclui esa idea.<strong>


	16. Que está pasando aquí!

Cap 16: Que está pasando aquí?

-Mama?, papa?-Chillo Candace al verlos rasguñados pero sin ningún signo de cortes ni nada-Creí que…

-Candace ya sé lo que piensas, ellos crearon una ilusión en tu cerebro, hiciste todo lo que recuerdas pero no éramos nosotros-Candace se puso a llorar e intento correr hacia ellos para abrazarlos pero…No podía moverse!

Con los chicos…

-Esta bien…,lo hare-Dijo Isabella

-Segura…, recuerdo todas las veces que se lo ibas a decir y todas saliste conque "mejor luego" o "no pude"-Dijo Django con cierto sarcasmo.

-Ya!

-Solo digo que…

-Chist , quien hable de esto mañana amanecerá sin cara-Dijo Isabella amenazando con los puños. En ese instante todos se pusieron a silbar.

-Hola chicos-Dijo Phineas mucho más calmado aunque de por si su cara seguía blanca.

-Nada, aquí esperando a que Ferb salga.

-Oh, ok ( supongo)

Con Ferb…

"No me puedo quedar aquí para siempre, o si?, ya Ferb!, concentrate!, bueno saldré"-Dicho esto tomo aire y salió sabiendo que podía recibir un buen merecido por bocon.

Dos días después…

Todo ya estaba planeado, Phineas y Ferb habían construido unos walkie talkies miniaturas para que ni un detector de metales lo percibiera, además tenía un botón (aparte porque sino no podrían manejarlo) donde lo presionabas y se volvía del tamaño normal. Como los walkie talkies todo lo que necesitaba estaba encogido y con el mismo botón se agrandaba. Ahora el Punto era como hacerse capturar.

En algún lugar lejos de la guarida…

(Para la comodidad de las personas, traduciremos esto a nuestro idioma)

-Ha habido un cambio coronel!

-No …, de hecho si, nuestros radares indican que hay presencia humana en algún lugar de la ciudad , pero no podemos rastrearla , solo sabemos que esta allí, y eso no es todo no es una sino muchas, es como si se hubieran anticipado y hubieran construido una maquina o algo asi para evitar ser encontrados.

-Es inaceptable, quiero las coordenadas de su posición mañana o sino..(Risa maniática), ya sabes lo que pasara…

-Si , majestad-Dijo Sudando el coronel.

En el cuartel general de la OWCA…

Voz de Fondo:"Todo se ve tétrico, oscuro y silencioso, hay sangre por doquier, todavía se escuchan los gritos y sollozos de las victimas implorando misericordia…, que clase de desalmado loco podría hacer tal matanza…"

Me desperté , y me acorde de todo, la invasión, la lucha y finalmente la derrota…, pero algo en mi mente no me dejaba tranquilo…Isabella!, como me pude olvidar de ella, soy un tonto, cómo se me pudo olvidar, estará bien?, le paso algo malo?, y más importante aún, estará viva?, No creo que no lo esté…, si Phineas sigue vivo entonces Isabella también , el es capaz de dar su vida por salvarla…pero y si…tengo que llamar a Perry!

En la guarida de Perry…

-Agente P, tu reloj!-Exclamo Carl. Perry miro la pantallita, "Llamada entrante de el Agente Pinky" Oh no, no puedo dejar que se enteren de mas, de por si esto ya es bastante malo.

Asi que Perry se fue a una esquina y acepto la llamada.

-Perry , me oyes!

-Pinky , donde estas

-En el cuartel de la OWCA…, o lo que queda de el…

-QUE!, Que paso?

-Los extraterrestres atacaron…a lo que te llame, Isabella está bien?

-Tranquilo está sana y salva por cierto , estoy en mi guarida.

-Ok voy para alla…

-Alto, una condición!, solo podrás venir si TU le explicas a Isabella y a los otros que fue lo que paso contigo y lo del Agente , pues yo ya me hice un lio!

-Esta bien pero si me desmayo a media explicación o apenas llegue, soy O+ (O positivo es un tipo de sangre) por cierto y tu tendrás que socorrerme!

-ok ven lo más rápido posible.

Con Pinky…

Tengo que levantarme, podrán ayudarme apenas llegue y en mi aerodeslizador no se me hará mucho problema…, pero el punto es, como? Apenas siquiera pude moer mi brazo…Vamos Pinky , por tu familia y por toda la gente que te importa.

Apenas pudo soportar mirar los cadáveres de sus amigos y compañeros leales que ahora se podrían con el resto de personal caído. No podía mirar atrás tenía un mundo por salvar!

Con Candace…

No podía moverse, o más bien no podía mover las piernas.

-Mama, no puedo…

-lo se hija, los daños que te hiciste fueron muy graves, solo estaras…

-los señores Flynn-Fletcher se les acabo el tiempo.

-No podríamos…

-Nada de eso!, vuelvan a sus celdas ahora!

-Si señor!

-Que pasa… a donde van!

-Candace ahora en el mundo, los humanos somos una raza esclava a la que ya dominaron, tenemos que irnos- Dijo si mama dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Mientras que usted señorita, disfrute estas semanas de reposo mietras se recupera, pues serás una excelente esclava del emperador- le dijo el guardia al mismo tiempo que la miro. Candace sintió un escalofrió en la espalda cuando dijo eso.

Con los chicos…

Perry escucho un golpe en la entrada de la guarida, Ferb ya había regresado donde todos y Phineas hacia como si no hubiera pasado nada , aunque de todas maneras lo ignoraba.

-Pinky llegaste, estas bien?

-Sí, pero ahora , como crees que se lo tomara Isabell?

-Si no se sorprendieron demasiado conmigo que soy conocido como "es solo un ornitorrinco, no hace gran cosa", solo espera-Perry se dirigió donde los chicos.

-Chicos…

-Que pasa Perry?

-No sé si se los dije y si no es así lo siento, yo no soy el único Agente que conocen…

-Ah , no?

-No…-Perry silbó y salió Pinky con su sombrero de Agente.

-Pinky!-Grito Isabella.

-Bueno ahora que ya lo saben, alguna otra reacción?-Isabella corrió y abrazo a Pinky , pues lo extraño mucho.

-Me tenias preocupada! , no sabía que era de ti!, no te vuelvas a desaparecerte tanto tiempo!

-Sabia que algo así pasaría-Dijo Buford dándole un codazo a Balgeet

-Ay!

-Lo siento Pinky-El como respuesta sonrió con gracia-Un momento y esa herida?, donde te metiste?

-Mejor ni te lo digo, tendrían pesadillas todos ustedes.

-Bueno pero no puedes quedarte así!

5 minutos después…

-Bien, pero de aquí no te mueves por lo menos hasta mañana, entediste?

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, no quiero que te pase nada mas grave.

-Ok.


	17. Lean porfavor

Dirigido a quienes leen esta historia (yo creo que solo uno o dos) y a todos en general:

Voy a cancelar esta historia, porqué?, pues porque mis tareas y exámenes no me dejan pensar y ya hace mucho que perdí el interés sobre esta misma. Quise hacer un esfuerzo extra por seguirla pero simplemente no puedo!, a menos que me gusta lo que he escrito, sigo con ganas de tachar esa pagina (por decirlo así) y empezar de cero o por lo menos en otro contexto.

Aunque a lo mejor , si me animo pueda continuarla, díganme ustedes , que piensan, lo continuo o lo dejo en la basura, ustedes deciden, por ahora no digo mas.

Tami fuera, paz!


End file.
